A Minecraft Curse
by RebelWingsProduction97
Summary: Sky and Deadlox would love to make fun of there friends. They would always laugh along with them, not saying anything. It was always this way, until one day of parkour. Both Sky and Deadlox realized their friends hated it. Sky and Deadlox didn't care until some came and gave them, the curse.
1. Chapter 1-It Was Only a Game

Chapter 1-It Was Only a Game

_WARNING-Every time I have a *bleop* means that's a swear word. Just want you guys to know that :3_

**Deadlox-We never meant for it to go this far**

**Sky-It was only a game. We never meant it.**

**Deadlox-I guess we went too far.**

**Both-We are both sorry for hurting you.**

_This is how it started…. (3__rd__person view)_

Sky, Deadlox, MunchinBrotato, Bashurverse, and Sub, where all playing some parkour in Minecraft.

"Hurry up guy! Deadlox and I are already ahead of you fools." Sky yelled

"Ey, where trying. Calm the *bleop* down." Bash said.

"Hehehe, your slow like you mother." Deadlox said.

"Hahah, good one guys."

They were all laughing while MunchinBrotato was cursing the background for all of his failures.

"Ah *bleop* I died again. *Blep bleop bleop bleop*. Whyyyyyyyyy"

"You better keep trying or you'll be a failure to your mom." Deadlox said.

Everyone started laughing. It was a common thing for Sky and Deadlox to insult people. It happen every day, especially in parkour. But today, they took it too far.

They Bash, MunchinBrotato, and Sub where having an hard time with the parkour course (well Sub was doing better than Bash and Brotato.), while Deadlox and Sky where dashing threw the place like bosses. "Yo guys! Wanna learn something, YOU SUCK!" Sky yelled. "Hahah very funny." Brotato said sarcastically, "Can we continue now?"

"Not if suck so badly." Deadlox said. Sky and Deadlox night-5ed each other.

"Dude we're trying. We can't all be good as you *bleop*" Brotato said.

"Maybe you got that from Subs mom!" Sky replied.

_Don't put my mom into this ;( _ Sub typed.

"Why, you're worried mom would yell? Well if she could. You know she's ugly for a lady that doesn't have a face!"

Just then the words appeared, _Subzeroextabyte has left the game._

"Look what you guys friken did!" Brotato yelled.

"Aww relax. He's just overly butthurt. He'll come back later." Sky said.

"Dude, still. Feelings aren't something to mess with." Bash said.

"Look, shut up watermelon. It's just a game." Deadlox.

Bash looked at Deadlox, looking he was about to cry. Bash hates it when people point out he has a watermelon body. He fell off a platform from high air. "NoOOoO! Basher NoOoOoOOoOo!" Brotato yelled." He looked over at Deadlox who was high-5ing Sky. "You guys are cold all of a sudden."

"We've been doing this for a long time and you guys didn't care." Deadlox answered.

"Well maybe we did, but we just went along with it, for the gosh sake of our video and viewers." Brotato answered angrily. "I'm coming Bash! Don't go anywhere." He then jumped off the high platform.

"You think we are being rude?" Deadlox asked to Sky.

"… NAH!" they both said.

They both jumped from the platform. "I guess the parkour video is over." Sky said.

"Yah I guess." Deadlox said.

While they were walking to their homes, mobs started coming out of nowhere. "Dude, get your weapons out!" Deadlox yelled. While he had his stone sword and TNT, Sky had his butter sword (don't tell him it's gold). They were fighting for their life, but it wasn't enough. Once they thought it was over, an enderman came out, slaying them both.

**Deadlox-We both thought we would come back, since you know it's minecraft. But we where dead wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Curse

Chapter 2-The Curse

**Sky-After we both died, we would expect to respawn. But we ended up somewhere else. It was a white world. Really, nothing else. It was like heaven but blank. We also saw the girl who would change our lives.**

Deadlox woke up from his comma. He looked around, but only saw white. _Where am I?_ , he thought.

"Sky! Sky! Where are you?"

"I'm here bro." Sky answered.

Sky floated towards him, but then stopped. "UHhHhhHh." he stammered.

"What's wrong?" Deadlox asked.

"Uh, wh-wh-what happen to your back?"

"What do you mean?"

"*gulp* Turn around."

Deadlox turned around and saw, a pair of wings? "Wha-what!" he said. "What happen to me? Why do I have wings? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I did nothing!" Sky yelled. "I don't know what happen to you!"

"But I do." came a voice out of nowhere.

Just then, a girl came out of nowhere. But she wasn't any ordinary girl, she had wings. "What the *bleop*! Why do you have wings?" Sky yelled. The girl looked at him viciously. "I'm a demie angle you dummy." She had dark brown hair with yellow highlights at the bottom, light skin, neon green eyes, golden leggings, white sleeveless blouse, gold shoes, and a neckless that has a black R in the middle of 2 angle wings.

"She looks pretty." Deadlox whispered.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok? Anyways, where are we mighty angle?"

"You are in the Demie World, the world where demie angles take the people who need their help."

"Angle in training?" Deadlox asked.

"That will be explained later." The angle said.

"Wait, you said this is the place where people need help?" Sky asked

"Yes."

"Then why are we here? We don't need help."

"Oh I think so." Deadlox said. He lifted up his purple bat like wings. "Explain this."

"You have the curse." The angle answered.

"The what?" Deadlox and Sky said at the same time.

"The curse. Whenever people need demie angels help, there are certain things we must do, depending the situation. For some people, we give them advice. Others, we must be by there side and learn on their own. Sometimes we just give them the answer. But when it's really bad, we give them a curse and they have to figure out the problem on their own."

"Ha-ha, you got a curse." Sky cackled.

"Take off your glasses." the angle said.

"Why?"

"Don't question demie angles, just do it."

Sky didn't bother arguing, so he did. "Well?" he asked. Deadlox looked terrified at him. "What? What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Here, I'll show you both what you got." The angle answered. She made a mirror appear out of nowhere. The two boys walked towards it, looking at a terrifying site. Right in front of their eyes, where to monsters. Deadlox had those bat like wings coming out, a black/purple reptile tail, and vampire fangs. He stared coldly at his purple eyes and headphones. Sky, on the other hand, looked the same as always. But when you remove the glasses, he has the eyes of Herobrine. "Why did you turn us into monsters?" Sky asked the angle. "That's your punishment. You act like monsters, you are monsters. This is your curse." she answered.

"But, what are we?" asked Deadlox.

"*Sigh* Like I said, you guys are monsters. Deadlox, you are now half ender dragon. Sky, you are now half Herobrine.I thought it was obviouse. Guess not."

"When will we turn back?" Sky asked anxiously.

The angle just shrugged. "Only time will tell for both of you. You must go on your own to break the curse. Now you both must go."

Then a light blue and purple mist came, swooping Sky and Deadlox off the ground. "Until tomorrow." the angle said. Sky cried, "Wait, we don't even know your name!" "Only time will tell!" she answered.

In a blink of an eye, Sky and Deadlox where back in Minecraft. "Sky, please tell me where normal again." Deadlox said.

"I'm afraid not." Sky answerd.

Deadlox turned around and saw his wings where still there. "What are we gonna do? We can't show everyone this!"

"You right. The Sky and Dead Army might go against us. And, possibly, our friends." Sky said.

"So we're going to have to hide this?"

"What other choice do we have?"


	3. Chapter 3-Hide

Chapter 3-Hide

**Deadlox-At first I thought it would be easy to hide our 'curse', but I was wrong. What? I would like to see you guys try to hide a *bleop* reptile tail and *bleop* wings!**

**Sky-I had it easy. Just gotta where glasses and BAM, I'm good. Deadlox, no.**

The next day Sky and Deadlox meet up with, Jinbop, Awkward, and Ross meet to play some cops and robbers. Once Sky and Deadlox arrived, they didn't see happy. Jin whispered to Awkward, "Great, now we got to deal with their 'playing around' again."

"I know right?" Awkward replied. "I'm tired of them insulting us. It's not even funny."

"Come on, lets get this over with." Ross said.

Deadlox and Sky pretended not to hear them, but it still bugs them. "So now everyone is mad for us playing around?" Sky whispered to Deadlox.

"I guess." Deadlox answered. "Anyways, we got bigger things to worry about."

"Yah, I know what you mean." Sky took off his glasses, showing his Herobrine eyes.

"Please put them back on" Deadlox said franticly.

Sky just did that. "What about you. YOU GOT FRIKEN PURPLE EYES!"

Just then, Ross, Jin, and Awkward came by. "Alright, lets get this over with. Are we gonna start the video or what?" Jin asked.

"Yah" Sky and Deadlox both said at the same time franticly.

"Umm, you ok Deadlox?" Awkward asked.

"Yes, or course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you got purple eyes when they should be red. And your headphones are purple when they should be green."

"Uhh,"

"He is trying a new style." Sky said coming to save the day.

"Right." Deadlox replied.

Awkward just looked at them both strangely, then just shrugged it off. They then started the video.

"Hey guys, Sky here. And today we're doing another Cops and Robbers mod. And today it's, wait for it, THE BUDDER MOD! And I'll just be the cop so everyone go lock yourself up."

"Yay." Everyone said but not enthusiastically.

It was pretty much awkward throughout the whole video. Ross, Jin, and Awkward wouldn't talk to Sky and Deadlox the whole entire time. Later on, while Sky is forcing everyone to find butter (**Sky-**ITS PRONOUNCE BUDDER! NOT BUTTER! **Me-**DEAL WITH IT!) Ross is trying to escape. "I'm gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!" he kept chanting. Once he made it to the part where your supposed to jump off a ledge, Deadlox yeled "You suck failure!" Ross then stopped in midair and landed on the hard ground.

"*bleop* you Deadlox!" he yelled

"Oh come on!" Deadlox replied. "It was only a joke. Plus, you were going to fail anyways."

Ross just stared at him, then walked away angrily. "Oh, like that was my fault!" Deadlox yelled. "Agh! Stupid Ross." While Deadlox was walking away, Sky notice something.

"Uhh, Deadlox." He stammered. "I need you for a minute." He then pulled him away.

"What now?" Deadlox asked. Sky pointed to Deadlox's arm. "Look!" he yelled. Deadlox, in confusion, looked at his arm. What he saw, shocked him. "What the!" He had black scales on him. Not completely covering it, just up to his elbow.

"Why did this happen? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Dude, calm down. And more importantly, KEPP IT DOWN!"

"LOOK WHO'S THE ONE YELLING!"

"Ok lets stop. Clearly something's up."

"Jeez, thank you for stating the obvious caption obvious!"

"Look, after we're done with this, we'll find a way to call the angle."

They walked out, finding Jin trying to escape. "Hey!" Sky yelled. He grabbed his diamond sword (**Sky**-why can't it be budder? **Me-**Are you the one writing the story? Yah, don't think so. NOW LET ME WRITE!) He ran after Jin before he could reach the door.

"Haha!" Jin laughed. "You can't catch me now fools!"

While Jin opened the door, he forgot about something. Once he opened it and walked out, he forgot there was no ground. He fell form high air, hitting the ground hard just like Ross did. "HAHAH! IDIOT!" Sky cackled. Jin spawned back in his cell.

Sky, not only, to free Jin, but to taunt him as well. "Well looks like" but he got cut off

"Look, I get it! I failed that jump. Why don't you say we all lost and move on?" Jin said.

Sky lets him free while Jin is walking away angrily. While Sky is walking around the jail house, he looked at a window (lets pretend there's a window there XP) He notice something in his glasses. It was something yellow, glowing like a flame. "Hu, is that some budder in my glasses?" he said. He took them off to wipe. It turns out, it wasn't butter. "What the!" Sky yelled. His eyes where now brighter. It's gotten worse. Now you can see his yellow eyes through his glasses.

Meanwhile, Awkward, Ross, and Deadlox are trying to get back to the boat before Sky catches them. After they did some parkour, Deadlox thought to have a little fun. He grabbed out his stone sword, and whacked Awkward into the ocean. "Blah!" Awkward yelled. "Why you do that?"

"I'm sorry, black people aren't allowed on this boat." Deadlox answer.

"Not funny!" Awkward yelled while trying to climb back on the boat.

"Oh come on, you awlays-" but Deadlox got cut off.

"Well, maybe I hate it when people are racist to me. I just pretend I'm not hurt.

Ross then walked over to where they are. "Dude," he started, "that's just not ross-"

"Oh can it Ross!" Deadlox said. "Shut up with that stupid joke! It's not even funny!"

"Well at least my joke doesn't hurt people feelings!" Ross yelled back.

All of a sudden, they herd Jin and Sky yelling at each other. "Dude, shut the *bleop* up now!" Jin yelled. "You're not even being funny anymore!"

"It's not my fault you're being easily butt hurt!" Sky yelled back while jumping on the ship.

"You know what! I'm done!" Jin yelled. "I didn't come here to hear more insults!"

"Same here!" Awkward yelled.

Then, they both walked off. Ross walked up to Sky and Deadlox saying, "I wish you guys will, at least for once, stop insulting us. You guys are not Rossome." then walked off. Sky and Deadlox where staring at each other for a while.

"What was that all about?" Deadlox asked.

"Ahh it's just them being overly butt hurt." Sky replied. "Anyways, what happened to your arms?"

"Me? What happen to your eyes?" Deadlox yelled.

"Look, there's no need to argue. I think it's time we talk to our angle friend again."

"Yah sure, but how are we going to talk to her again?"

"I don't know, but something tells me we are going to meet her ."


	4. Chapter 4-We Meet Agian

Chapter 4-We Meet Agian

Later that night, Deadlox and Sky decided to stay up longer. "What do we do now?" asked Deadlox. "We look like crazy maniacs! Our friends won't help us with this! HOW DO WE BREAK THE CURSE SKY?" he shook Sky rapidly. "HOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Dude get off of me!" Sky yelled. "Look, panicking isn't going to help. We just need to find a way to call that angle and then-"

"ANNNNNNNNGLEEE!" Deadlox cried.

"Seriously? There's no way that's going to-"but Sky got cut off.

Just then, w bright white light shined in front of them. It was so bright, even Sky's glasses can't protect his eyes form it. The light went dim, it was the angle. "You called?" she said.

"And what where you saying earlier?" Deadlox said.

"Shut up!" Sky answered. "Anyways, uhh-"

"Just call me Angle for now." The angle answerd.

"Ok, Angle. You see, Deadlox and I have some problems. It seems this 'curse' keeps getting worse. Look!" Sky then took off his shades, revealing his herobrine eyes.

"Still not use to that." Deadlox said.

Deadlox then walked over to the beautiful angle, almost blushing. The angle grabbed his arm, checking out the scales on his arms.

"Hmm. Nope, you guys are normal." The Angle said.

"YOU CALL THIS NORMAL!" Sky screamed. "WE ARE FRIKEN MONSTERS, AND YOU SAY WHERE NORMAL!"

"Look, that's how the curse goes. You hurt people, you get turned into a monster. The more you insult them, the more you become a monster."

"What! That's not fair! Where just joking around, it's not our fault everyone doesn't take a joke!"

The Angle sighed. "You guys are hopeless. Look think of it like this, while you say something at take it as a joke, someone else might take it worse."

Sky and Deadlox where both just silent. "What do you mean?" Deadlox asked her. She just stared off into the night sky. She looked back at him and said, "It means, your joking around isn't joking around to the rest. They're tired of it. Get it now?"

"So wait?" Sky said. "You're saying, unless we stop being funny, we are going to keep turning into monsters."

The angle went silent again. She looked like she was trying to hold something back.

"What?" Sky continued. "What is it?"

The angle finally said, "Well here's how it works. The more you insult people, the more you will become monsters." She then looked at the night sky. "If you guys keep this up, you guys will be like this…."

"What? Be like what?"

"…forever."

This struck them like lightning. Can Sky and Deadlox be like this forever? (of course not). "What!" they both yelled. "Well, until the next full moon." The angle said.

"What do you mean by the next full moon?" Deadlox asked.

"Look, until the next full moon, you guys have to redeem yourself. IF you guys can't redeem yourself, you're monsters forever."

"The next full moon. That's next week!" Sky said.

The angle nodded. "I will be here to help though. I'll be by your side whenever you guys need me. Just say these words. 'Mighty Angle, I need your wings.' Then I'll be right there."

"Well that's stupid." Sky said.

The Angle just stared down at him. "You know, I can make you curse last forever right now."

"Never mind, I take it back!"

She smirked. "Good. Now, I must be going. Good luck to you both." She then faded away, leaving Sky and Deadlox alone in the cold night. "Do you think we can make it?" Deadlox asked Sky.

"Absolutely not." He answered.

**Will Sky and Deadlox break the curse in time? does Deadlox have a crush on this angle girl? Who is this friken angle anyways? Should I ship them? Will the angle be reviled. Will I shut up and stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter?**

**Lol, seriously guys. Thank you for the support my little Rebellions (hope it's alright I call you guys that XP). I haven't got this much this support since my first FNAF story. You all deserve Oreos *throws Oreos around*. FREE OREOS FOR EVERYONE. XP Again, thaks guys.**

**One more thing...To Tannabella, OF COURSE I'M BACK I'M NOT DEAD XP **

**To I'm Number Eleven-Thanks for always understanding...and the lollipops XP**

**To PrincessNyx15-You're crazy (in a good way of course X3)**


	5. Chapter 5-Hunters?

Chapter 5-Hunters?

After all that happened, Sky and Deadlox decided to go back to their army base. Sky went back to his Sky Army and Deadlox went back to his Dead Army (but Rebel Army is better. Mwahahahah XP). Little did they know, there weren't alone. Standing behind a tree where 2 gangsters. The first one has brown hair, a shaved beard, a gray jacket, orange long sleeve shirt, gray pants, green beanie, and red sneakers. The second one had a red bandana, blond hair, purple shirt, black leather jacket, gray pants, black shades, and orange shoes.

"Yo bro!" the first one said.

"Yah, what Bobby?" the second one asked.

"It looks like our little celebrities have some kind of curse. A curse that makes them look like monsters."

"Yah so?"

"Don't you see Josey? If we tell the whole town about this, they are going to be wanted. Then they will offer an award for catching them. And guess who are the ones who catch them are?"

"Notch?"

Bobby did a face palm. "NO YOU FOOL! US! We're going to catch them."

"Oh. But how?"

"Mind if I can help?" came a voice.

The two gangsters turned around. There was a girl with bat like wings, gray hoodie, black pants, black hair with red highlights, purple fingerless gloves, and purple sneakers. "Hello boys." She said. "I can help you catch those ruffians."

"Really! How?" asked Bobby.

The bat girl chuckled. "Just do exactly what I tell you."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys :( at least this one didn't take a long time to post. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. **

**COPY AND PASTE THIS SYMBOLE ON YOUR PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO BE PART OF MY REBELLION ARMY. 《****-R-》 **


	6. Chapter 6-It's Harder than it Looks

Chapter 6-It's Harder than it looks

The a couple of days later Sky and Deadlox decided to just hang out with Okward, Jin, Ross, MunchinBrotato, Basher, and Sub. They thought can make things be better by being nicer, but that was harder than they thought.

"I found some diamonds!" yelled Brotato said while holding the diamond in his hand.

Little did he know, Deadlox was sneaking up behind him, getting ready to stab him. Deadlox grabbed his stone sword then, BAM. Brotato was dead, leaving Deadlox with the diamonds. He grabbed the diamonds then said, "Sucker! Thanks for the diamonds by the way."

Brotato then spawned back to the game, stomping towards Deadlox angrily. "Why did you do that?" he yelled.

"Well I didn't want to do the hard work." Deadlox answered.

Brotato just stomped away. He didn't bother arguing with him. While Brotato was walking away, Deadlox arms grew more scales. "Dang it!" Deadlox said. He started scratching his arms.

While that was happening, Sky was having some fun with Basher.

"Haha, you died by a creeper." Sky mocked. "Ha-ha, you stupid watermelon. Yah you can't do anything. You foolish fool who is a fool."

Basher then paused, then turned to Sky. "You know what?" he started. "Why don't you just shut up for a minute? I'm tired of you making fun of me! Leave me alone!" he then stormed off.

Sky just shrugged. "Bah, who needs him?" He leaned on a tree, then the tree went on fire. "What the!" he yelled as he jumped off the tree. Everyone stopped and look at Sky, then the tree, then back at him. "Uhh, hey! How did that tree, get on, fire?" Sky said nervously. Silence fell upon them Deadlox didn't make it any better when he started laughing out of nowhere. "Hahahaha. Sky, may I talk to you. Alone!" Sky just nodded and went to an empty area.

"What the heck did you just do?" Deadlox yelled.

"I don't know!" Sky answered. "I was just leaning on that tree then, BAM! It was on fire!"

"Look, we need Angels help. How did those words go again? Mighty wings, give me your angel?"

"That's not it, but close enough." Came a voice. Sky and Deadlox looked up and saw the angel floating dow to them. She didn't look like the way she was the last time she visit them. She looked more see through, ghostly. "What happen to you?" Sky asked.

"I'm in ghost form." The angle answered. "Only you 2 can see me."

"You still look beautiful." Deadlox whisperd.

The angel turned around to him. "What?"

"Nothing!" Deadlox replied while blushing.

She looked at him for a while, then just shrugged. "Listen you two. The only resson why Sky made that tree go on fire is because you still are making fun of them. And unless you stop you guys are-" but Sky cut her off.

"Wait so you're saying I get super powers if I keep insulting them!"

"Yes. No! I mean. Ugh! Look, yes you get the powers of Herobrine, but that doesn't mean it's good. I know for a fact you won't be able to control them. It's going to keep getting worse." She turned to Deadlox. "And you Mr. Dead. If you keep this up, it won't be any easier to hide those wings."

Then, they herd Jin yelled, "Sky! Deadlox! Where are you guys?"

"Now remember," the angel started, "You guys are the only ones who can see me, so be careful when you're trying to talk to me." She then faded away.

Sky was about to call out for her, but Jin came running in. "There you two are." He panted. "We've been looking all over for you guys. By the way, who where you talking to?"

"No one!" Deadlox and Sky said at the same time.

Jin just looked at them awkwardly, but then shrugged and walked away.

Once they all meet up, they decided to go explore altogether. They walked, and walked, and walked, AND…walked some more. Until finally, they came across ches. "Yes! Dibs!" Owkward yelled.

"No way dude, I get dibs!" Basher said while pushing him gently.

"I say I should open it you *bleop*." Munchin said, pushing them both out of the way.

"Guys, there's only one way to settle this." Jin said. "I get it!"

"No way!" everyone yelled.

While everyone was fighting over it, Sky thought just to grab his budder sword and kill everyone while taking whatever is in the chest, once he grabbed his sword, getting ready to strike, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "What the!" he yelled as he jumped back. It was the angel girl. She shook her head, indicating Sky not to do it.

"Aww come on!" he yelled.

The angel just shook her head.

"Just 3 kills."

She gave him a skeptical glare

"2?"

She crossed her arms

"*Sigh* Just Sub?"

"I think you want to turn around." She finally said as she pointed to Sub sneaking over to the chest.

Sky was about to stop him but, to late (Sike! That's the wrong numba!) Sub was jumping with joy while typing, _Yay I got it! Hahahah!_ The rest stopped arguing and looked at Sub. They looked mad at first, but then…

"Haha, nice one Sub." Jin said while patting his back.

"Next time I get it though!" Bash said.

While everyone is laughing about it, Sky was confused. "Why when Sub does something wrong, they consider it a joke. Yet when Deadlox and I do it, it's not." He asked the angel.

"At least, what Sub did, didn't hurt someone's feelings."

Sky just looked at her angrily, then looked back at Sub. He grabbed his sword to go for the kill, then he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ahh!" he yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Sky was just chuckling, trying to make it look like a joke.

He turned around and stared down the angel deviously. "Why you do that!" he yelled.

The angel just did a face palm. "You about to make mistake, I make you feel pain so you don't do get curse." She started shaking Sky. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW?"

"Jeez I get it." Sky replied, trying to push her of.

Sky walked over to Sub saying, "Very funny Sub. Now open the chest!"

Sub nodded and open it. What they got was a shocker though. When he opened it, TNT was about to explode. Deadlox was about to run, but the angel stoped him.

"What! I got to run!" he yelled.

She gave him a slap in the head. "Think about all those times he sacrificed his life for you."

"8 times?"

She slapped him again. "Dude, you know TNT. DO SOMETHING!"

Deadlox knew better than to argue with angel. He ran over, grabbed the TNT and threw it far into the woods. He dust off his hands, turned around, and saw everyone staring at him. They all had a confused face.

"Why did you do that?" Jin asked.

"I, thought *ahem* it would be a way to repay Sub for saving me."

"But you never sacrifice anyones life." Owkward said while stepping forward. "You could've gotten killed!"

Deadlox turned around, and marched towards Owkward. He was about to use his sword, but he felt a sharp pain in his arm. HE truend around, and saw the angel. She shook her head, indicating him not to do it. He kept walk toward Owkward, saying "I can be nice once in a while. Is it a bad thing for me to be nice you-"He was about to say the n word but the angel slapped him in the head, hard.

"Oww!" he yelled.

"What!" Owkward asked.

"Uhh- I think a _pest _bit me." He narrowed his eyes at the angel. She just shrugged.

The rest of the day was just painful for Sky and Deadlox. Pinches, slaps, puches, you name it. But it was all worth it since there curse didn't seem to grow more. When everyone was about to go home, Munchin said, "You know, you've guys didn't seem to be, uhh, more insultive today" (that's a word I just made up XP)

Deadlox smiled and said, "Well, people change. And I mean change!" Sky glared at him, then elbowed him.

"Well whatever the reason is, you guys should keep it up." Bash said with a smile.

"Well, it's time to go, see ya guys tomorrow." Okward said. He waved his arm, the left to his Okward Army (yes he does have an Okward Army).

"Same for me. Peace out" Jin said, then ran off.

Everyone was leaving, leaving Sky and Deadlox alone (on noes XP)

"Hey, that wasn't so bad." Deadlox said.

"Yah except for the pinching part." Sky replied. He stared at the angel evilly.

She responded with a shrug. "Did you want the curse to get worse?"

They were both silent.

"Exactly. Now you guys have 1 more day to break the curse. Think you can make it?"

"YES!" they both yelled.

The angel just chuckled. "Good, now I'll meet you guys tomorrow. Good night."

As she was leaving, Deadlox called out for her. "Uhh Angel." He stammered. She stopped flying, then turned around. He continued, "I was wondering if-if you would. If that, you could just. Umm."

"Yes?" she asked.

Deadlox face was burning up. All he saw in front of him was the angel's dark brown hair flowing in the wind. Her a face looking beautiful as ever. "I-I-I, OHH FORGET IT!" he then stormed off (you only had one job Deadlox XD). The angel just shrugged then flew away.

Sky was looking at him awkwardly. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, can we move on."

Sky just shrugged, then they both started making their way to the armies. While they were walking, they saw thebushes moving. "Maybe it's just the wind." Deadlox said. But the bushes kept shaking, *shake shake shake* it went. Sky turned to Deadlox, responding, "I don't think it's the wind."

All of a sudden, two men jumped out. It was the gangsters. "Dead right you are!" Bobby said.

**OK NOW THAT WAS LONG! Btw, sorry if there are any errors in this story. I'm it's time for me to go to bed (in my time zone), and if I spell check this, I'm going to get put in meh mums car tonight XP No seriously, I'm going to get in trouble for staying up late, and spell checking this will take a while. Also, expect the next chapter to take a while because I'm going on a school field trip that's going to be for a week, and once I get back it's going to take me a while to get the next chapter up and UGH. Hey, at least I gave you a long chapter XP If you read this whole thing including the A/N congrats, you get an Oreo for this. *throws oreos***


	7. Chapter 7-FIGHT!

Chapter 7-FIGHT!

The two gangsters had diamond swords in their hands, narrowing their eyes on Sky and Deadlox.

"Who-who are you?" Deadlox stammered.

Rob started chuckling heavily. "Haha, this kid is asking who we are Bobby." He grabbed Deadlox by the collar of his shirt. "What do you think bud?"

Bobby smirked, then started walking closer. "Listen buddy. All you guys need to know is-"He started lifting up his diamond sword. "You're worth a lot of money."

He was to go for the kill, until Sky grabbed his budder sword and smacked the sword out of Bobby's hand. "Leave him alone!" Sky yelled with rage.

Bobby wasn't happy about this. He picked up his diamond, and ran towards Sky. They had an epic sword fight. *Clang clang clang* went their sword. While that brawl battle was happening, Rob and Deadlox where having a hand to hand comeback fight.

"What *moan* do you mean, ugh, where worth a lot of money?" Deadlox asked while blocking Rob's punch.

While Rob twisted his arm, he explained. "You see, you guys are famous and monsters."

Deadlox rolled his eyes. "Yah, don't remind me." He got up and started fighting.

While Rob was holding his arm, he continued. "You see, if we turn you in to the cops, we will get a big reward."

"What kind of plan is that?"

Rob smirked, "A plan only my bro and I only know."

Then, they both heard a slap. When they turned around, they saw Bobby covering his face, shacking in disappointment. "Why did you tell him?" Bobby yelled.

"Oops." Rob replied.

Deadlox grabbed Robs arm, flipping him over like a pancake. He then ran towards Sky.

"Look," Sky started. "you guys aren't going to turn us in for money."

After Bobby helped his brother, he said "Wanna bet?" He then grabbed his sword, darting towards Sky. Sky gripped the sword in-between his hand. "Yes I do!" Sky lit the sword on fire, making Rob drop it to the ground. As the fiery sword dropped, the grass caught on fire.

"Look what you did now!" Bobby yelled.

"Like this is my fault!" Sky said while throwing his arms in the air.

Deadlox grabbed Sky's arm. "Come on, I can fly us out of here." He said.

Just as Deadlox spread his wings, Rob grabbed Deadlox's arm. "No way. We ain't gonna let you leave here without a mighty fight!"

Bobby went over to him, giving him a pat on the back. "Nice bro. Looks like you've worked on your gangster talk."

"Thanks bro!" Rob replied. He then turned back to Sky and Deadlox. "Now let's take these fools down!"

Sky made his hands go on fire. "Bring it!"

As everyone was fighting, someone was hiding behind the bushes. "Haha, keep fighting my fools." The bat girl said. She started rubbing her hands together evilly. "This is all going according to plan."

"Up to trouble again?" came a voice.

As the bat girl turned around, she saw the angel.

"Wha-what!" the bat girl said as she jumped.

The angel floated down to the ground slowly. She had her arms crossed, narrowing her eyes at the bat girl. "Why are you trying to destroy me again?" the angel asked.

"You know how we demons are. We destroy your plans. Angels help, demons destroy!" She then jumped on the angel, like a lion attacking on their pray.

It was firry battle. Light vs dark, good vs evil, who would win (do I really need to ask that? You guys all know how movies end.)

Back to our heroes, Deadlox is pinned to the ground by Rob while Sky is pinned by Bobby. Bobby smirked at them. He grabbed his stone axe. "Remember, no one can hear you scream." He was ready to swing, until…

"Put the axe down and no one gets hurt." Said the angel girl.

The gangsters turned around, looking at the angel in horror. She had a bow and arrow in her hand. No, she had a bow and a fiery arrow in her hand. She aimed at Rob, then released the bow. It went darting towards him, rocket speed. Rob jumped to the right, almost landing into the fire.

Bobby grabbed his brother's arm. "Lets get out of her bro!"

"How?" Rob questioned.

"Just jump through the fire!"

"What!" Bobby grabbed Rob's arm, then jumped as high as they can over the fire.

They managed to live, but they kept screaming about their cloths kept burning up their skin. "AhHhHhHHhHhH!" they screamed as they ran away.

Deadlox helped Sky up, then they both turned to the angel. "Thank you for helping us Angel." Sky said.

"No prob." She replied. "Now, you guys should get going. I'll fly with you guys, just in case. You never know when someone might come and get after you…again."

Sky and Deadlox both nodded. Then Dealox grabbed Sky's hand, and headed towards Sky's castle. As they were flying, Deadlox's face was burning up with the angel flying next to him.

_Alright Deadlox,_ he thought, _she's is right next to you. Just make sure you don't make this awkward and make sure Sky never figures out. _

"So, uh," he started. "How's life?"

The angel turned at him, then said "Eh, it's great."

Deadlox felt a little clammy, thinking about what to say next. _Don't say anything embarrassing, don't say anything embarrassing._ "Your face is nice!" he yelled. _Dang it Deadlox!_

Sky and the angel where looking at him confusingly. _Think fast Deadlox!_ "Uh, haha. I wonder who said that, 'cause it certainly wasn't me. Why would I say that out of nowhere when there aren't any pretty girls?" He then started blushing hard, then turned to the angel. "Not that you aren't beautiful. I mean, not in, I mean."

Sky luckily saved him by yelling, "Uh, hey look! We're here!"

As they landed, Deadlox was reflecting back on what he just did. After they said their goodbyes, the angel and Deadlox where flying back to Deadlox's castle. While they were flying, Deadlox noticed something. He looked at the angels arm. It was covered in scratches and bruises.

"What happen to your arm?" he asked.

"Hu?" she looked at her arm, then back at him. "Oh, I was just dealing with a *ahem* pest. Don't worry about me. I just gotta keep you and Sky safe from those dudes."

"Who was the pest?"

She looked out in the distance, then said "No one you need to know for now."

Deadlox sighed, then looked out in the distance. "Hey, there's my castle!" he yelled.

They both landed on the roof top of the castle. "Well, I should get going." The angel said. While she was getting ready to fly, Deadlox hesitated to say something.

"Umm, Angel." He said. She stopped, the looked back at him. He continued, "I was just, umm"

"Yes?" she asked.

Deadlox kept struggling on letting the words out. He let out a deep sigh, "Nothing. Forget it."

The angel looked confused, but just shrugged. She was about to fly off, until Deadlox stopped her again.

"Wait, there is one thing!"

She stopped and turned to him.

He felt his confidence coming back. "Would you like to have some food? I might be a long flight for you after all."

She folded up her wings, then smiled. "Sure, I would love to." He then grabbed her arm, and started walking her towards the kitchen

_Back to our villains._

"Come on Rob!" Bobby yelled. "We need to find the boss. She's probably ticked off about us leaving her.!"

"Not to menschen that we failed our job."

Bobby ran up to him, grabbing the collar of his jacket. "She ain't gonna know 'bout this. Got it?" Rob nodded his head slowly. He dropped him on the floor, then continued walking.

"Where is she anyways?"

"I'm *ugh* right here." Came a voice.

The gangsters kept turning, looking left and right.

"TURN AROUND YOU FOOLS!" the voice yelled again.

The gangsters turned around and saw the bat girl hanging in a net trap. Rob started chuckling, then Bobby. The bat girl eyes started glowing dark purple, indicating them to watch their mouths (which they should XP)

"Oh, sorry boss." Bobby said.

They both ran to her, broke the net with a stone sword, the dropped her.

"Ouch!" she yelled while rubbing her head. "Next time you free someone, make sure they can softly!"

"Sorry boss." Rob said while helping her up.

She dust off the dirt, the spoke. "Look, you guys failed you mission."

"Yah, so?" Bobby said. "What yah gonna do 'bout it?"

The bat girl looked down at the white feather from the angel's wings from earlier. She picked it up, examined it, then turned to the gangsters, smiling evilly.

"Oh, I got a plan." She gripped the feather tighter. "All you have to do is grab a certain girl…."


	8. Chapter 8-Captive

Chapter 8-Captive

It was a brand new day for everyone. Sky thought it would be a good idea to make another Do Not Laugh video. Jin, Ross, Basher, MunchinBrotato, Owkward, Sub, Deadlox, and Sky went to their place where usually hold the Do Not Laugh videos. It was going well for Sky and Deadlox. They havn't made fun of their friends the whole entire video, even though it was tempting.

It was Sky turn try to make Jin laugh.

"Hey Jin." He said as he was walking towards Jin.

"Uhh, yes?" Jin said.

"You're a-"But Sky stopped himself. He looked at the angel, who was in her 'ghost form', real quick. She gave him a stern look. He just smiled, then turned back to Jin.

"You're gonna laugh your head off when I do this!" Sky continued.

He spawned the Freddy animatronic (lets just say they were doing the FNAF mod, or whatever, DON'T JUDGE ME, I'M LAZY!) Once Freddy appeared, he said "Only you can prevent forest fires."

"Come on, hold it in Jin." Jin said quietly while covering his mouth. "Pfft, AHH DANG IT! Hahaha that was pretty funny."

Sky started jumping up and down. "YEEEEEEEEES! THAT'S ANOTHER POINT FOR ME!"

_Uhh, that's only your first point Sky :-/_ Sub typed.

"Shush it Sub!" Sky yelled. "Let me bask in the glory!"

While Sky was over reacting about his 1 point, Bash suggested they should take a quick break. They all agreed. They paused their videos, then took 5 (that means they took a break :3 See mommy, I know smart stuff.)

While everyone was doing their own thing, Sky and Deadlox went to the ground real quick to talk to the angel.

"You see what I did there? I saved myself! You're welcome." Sky bragged to himself.

Deadlox leaned in to whisper to the angel. "Is there a way for you to teach him anything about humble brag?" She responded with a shrug.

"I only tech people manners." She said. "Look, you guys are starting to get better. Only a couple hours till you become your normal selves."

Sky leaned towards Deadlox to whisper something. Deadlox looked at him weirdly, turned to the angel, the nodded. "Listen angel." He started. "Sky and I would like to be by ourselves for the rest of this. It's not that we don't want you, we do. It's just, we think we can accomplish the rest all by ourselves."

The angel looked at them for a while. Finally, she smiled. "Alright, I think you guys will survive. Just remember, don't be rude, or else karma will get you."

"Ok." Sky and Deadlox said at the same time.

She smiled, then said goodbye. She flew off into the skies, still thinking about them.

_I don't want to give them the curse. But I also don't want to fail my mission as well. Ah, they can manage. What's the worst that can happen?_

While she was flying, she heard a voice. "Hello again, cousin."

"Oh no." the angel whispered to herself. She turned around quickly and saw the bat girl, twirling her midnight black hair. She yelled, "What do you want form me?"

The bat girl chuckled. "Oh just, THIS!"

She snapped her figures, then two men jumped out with a bag, stuffing her into the bag. While they were doing that angel kept screaming for help. "Ahahahah, help! Someone, anyone!" she said while she kept trying to free herself. It was no use, they were in the middle of nowhere, err in the middle of the sky. No one can here you screaming in the middle of the sky (don't believe me, go on and try it then. I'll wait. Lets see how that turns out XP Jk, don't do it, don't do drugs kids.)

Back to our crafters. After the break, they went back to their recording.

"3..2…1, AND WHERE BACK! " Sky yelled. "I believe it's your turn Basher."

Just then, a big virtualized screen appeared in front of them out of nowhere, showing the face of the bat girl. "Or, it's my turn."

Everyone jumped at the sight of her. They were so shocked, Sub almost fell from the high platform.

"Who-who are you?" Owkward stammered.

The bat girl chuckled. "Well, I'm the pest _she_ has told you, Deadlox."

Everyone turned to Deadlox in confusion.

"What is she talking about dude?" Basher said.

Deadlox started feeling clammy. What was he supposed to say? No one knew what the bat girl was talking about, except for Sky.

"Angel!" Sky yelled.

Everyone turned to Sky in shocked, but the bat girl chuckled some more.

"Are you worried about your little friend? Haha, she's right here."

She stepped out of the way, revealing the angel. She was sitting on the ground, tied up, duct tape covering her mouth making it hard for her to talk. She kept trying to scream in the background, but it was no use.

"Sky, what's going on?" Munchin asked.

"Ohh, yah _Sky_. Why don't you tell your friends the truth." The bat girl said. "And once, you're done. I'll send you guys a portal. Go in it and surrender yourselves, then your friend is free. If not, then say goodbye to her!" She picked up a knife, moving it across her neck, making the 'you're dead' face. "Good bye, fools." The screen disappeared.

"Guys, what is going on?" Owkward yelled.

Just then, a purple/whitish portal appeared.

"Come on!" Sky said. "I'll explain everything."

They all jumped in the portal, screaming in terroir.


	9. Chapter 9-The Final

Chapter 9-The Final

**AUTHORS NOTE!-**_I changed MunchinBrotatos name from Munchin to Brotato. I thought Brotato sounds better than Munchin so that's why I changed it. I just wanted to say that so there won't be any confusion what so ever. Also thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. Never knew it would take me this long to make this chapter. Thank you for your time, now enjoy the story. _

As Sky, Deadlox, Ross, Basher, Brotato, Owkward, Jin, and Sub where floating through the portal, they kept asking questions.

"So let me get this straight." Ross started. "You both got cursed by an angel for being rude to us, and the only way to reverse the curse is by being nice to us before the next full moon, which is tonight. But now this angel is being held captive by this bat girl and we need to save her or else you guys are stuck like this, forever?"

Sky nodded, "Pretty much."

"Alright, what can we do to help?" Basher said while being in a kick back and relax pose.

Sky and Deadlox just stared at each other. Deadlox turned to them and said, "Right now, we just have to wing it." He looked at his wings real quick, "No pun intended" (anyone get it XD)

_Look, where coming to an end._ Sub pointed.

They all looked what's in front of them. A bright light was glowing at the end of the portal.

"Brace yourself guys!" Owkward yelled.

Everyone started yelling as they came to the end. The bright light blinded them for a while. Once their vision was cleared, they saw that they were all piled on one another.

"Well, this is uncomfortable." Brotato said.

"GET OFF!" Sky yelled in an almost chocking voice since he was on the bottom of the pile.

After everyone got back on their 2 feet, someone mumbled. "Smy! Mmehlox! Mph mhere!" (Translation-Sky! Deadlox! You're here!) They turned and saw the angel. She looked worse in person than in the video. All tied up with bruises, not to mensch gagged with duct tape.

"Angel!" Sky yelled.

They all ran over to help untie her. Everyone tried to untie her, but it's kinda hard one everyone's trying to do it at once.

"Maybe we can cut the rope with a knife." Brotato said.

"Mmph mu wa to chom oh my mwing?" the angel. (Translation-Do you real want to chop of my wings?)

Jin looked at her awkwardly. "Well she's certainly a feisty one."

Ross stopped trying to untie the not in the rope. "Can someone just take off the tape of her mouth?"

_On it __J_ Sub typed. He ran over to the angel, then yanked of the duct tape.

"Yeow!" she yelled. She almost jumped when the tape came off. "Couldn't you have done that a little more gently?"

Sub responded with a shrug. _You're free at least._

The angel didn't bother to argue. "Look, you guys need to get out of here!"

"Why?" the guys asked.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind came. The guys turned away from the angel, and saw the Bat girl from the screen.

"I believe I'm the reason why you guys need to run." She said with a smirk.

The guys looked back at the angel. "Who is she?"

The angel hung her head low, then sighed. "She's my, umm-"

"Cousin." The Bat girl interrupted. She flew over to her. "Are you ashamed to call me your cousin?" she put her index figure underneath her chin.

The Angel glared at her evil, but the Bat girl didn't seem to care.

"Haha, don't be mad. After all, you were going to fail this mission anyways." The Bat girl lifted up her index figure, doing the thing people do when they pull the 'hey you got something underneath your chin, SIKE' She then started flying back to her spot. "Now that I've caught you, I will let my 2 minions get your little cursed people!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

Just then, the 2 gangsters came out from the shadows. Rob had a diamond sword in his hand and Bobby had a diamond axe in his. Bobby was swinging the axe in his hand. Up and down, up and down, up and down, the axe went. He snickered saying, "Rob, we're going to be eating good tonight!"

Rob tried to throw his sword in the air and catch it, but failed. Everyone looked at him weirdly. As he picked up the sword and do that trick again, everyone was just staring at him while Bobby was shaking his head in disappointment. Rob finally said, "How about we take you first?" he said while pointing his sword at Deadlox.

Deadlox had fear in his eyes, but tried not to show it. The gangsters started going closer to Sky and Deadlox, until their friends started forming a wall around them. "Gotta get past us first!" Jin said.

Bobby looked ready to charge at them, but the bat girl stopped him. She smiled evilly, "Looks like our heroes' friends wants to fight. Fine, if that's how it's going to be." She made a purple flame come out of her hand and threw it at the foolish boys. "Let the fight, begin!"

The 2 gangsters came running towards the boys, ready to strike them with their weapons. Everyone closed their eyes, knowing it's their end. Well, everyone except for Sub.

_Luckily I never leave without a weapon. :] _He typed.

He reached the back of his pocket, and grabbed out a stone swords, enough for everyone. He passed them out to everyone before the gangsters can reach them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sky said. He gripped the sword tighter, then yelled, "Lets get 'em!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Basher yelled as he raised his arm, swing it crazily in the air.

Everyone started charging towards the gangsters. The gangsters started charging towards the boys. It was a fierce battle….

Now let me ask you this. There are only 2 bad guys, while there are 6 heroes fighting to the death, who do you think will win? If you said heroes, congrats, you're smart. J

The gangsters fell to the ground, putting the arms in the air.

"We surrender!" Rob said franticly.

Bobby looked at him coldly. "You kidding fool? We ain't gonna surrender now!"

"Wanna bet?" Sky said as he made a bright orange flame come out of his hand.

Bobby looked at him franticly, then turned to Rob. "On second thought, I'm kinda busy tonight." He turned to the Bat girl. "Nice workin' with yah, good luck!" Then, a portal appeared out of nowhere. Bobby and Rob jumped into it, leaving an echo of screams.

The Bat girl face palmed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Sometimes I swear." She said. She turned to the group of boys, then turned angry. "Fine, if they can't do their job-"She made a purple flame come out of her hands, "I guess that I have to do it for them!" She then threw 10 flaming purple fire balls at them.

Sky, Deadlox, Ross, Sub, Brotato, Bash, Owkard, and Jin, thought quickly and deflected the fireballs by using their stone swords. Unfortunately, the stone swords melted, leaving only the handle of the sword.

"Shoot!" Brotato yelled. He threw the rest of the sword to the ground, stomping in furry. "What are we going to do now?"

The Bat girl started throwing more fireballs at them. They all jumped out of the way in time.

"Keep dogging her." Sky yelled. As another fireball came after him, he rolled out of the way. "Ugh, maybe we can tire her out?"

"Whatever works!" Owkward yelled as he dodge fireballs.

Everyone went for the plan. They kept running around, almost in circles, but it seems to work. The Bat girl seems to be getting tired, but she refuses to give up.

She sighed heavily, then smirked. "You guys won't give up, will you?"

She aimed another fireball, this time towards Deadlox. He flew up, gracefully landing after.

"Deadlox, help!" cried the Angel.

He turned to her, then started darting towards her. He kept tugging at the ropes, but it didn't work.

"*Sigh* Well when hands don't work, bite."

"What!" the Angel replied.

All of a sudden. Deadlox bit the rope, tearing it apart using his sharp fangs. As the ropes fell, the Angel smiled.

"Hu, maybe you being cursed isn't so bad after all." She joked as she got up.

"Haha, very funny." Deadlox said sarcastically. "Look, what are we going to do with that crazy bat lady? She's throwing fire like crazy!"

"Look, let me handle her." The Angel started getting up slowly. "You guys need to get out of here!"

Our heroes stopped dogging the fireballs and ran over to where Deadlox and the Angel where.

"It's taking a while for us to tire her out guys." Jin whispered while panting heavily. "What do we do?"

"Just get out of here!" The Angel answered. "Look, this is my fight, not yours. I can handle her, don't worry."

Brotato shook his head rapidly. "I agree with that plan, lets go!"

Surprisingly, Sky grabbed his arm before he had the chance to leave. "No."

Everyone looked at him shockingly. "NO?" they all yelled at him at the same time.

Sky turned to the Angel. "Angel, you've helped me and Deadlox this whole entire time, even though we were idiots. It's time for us to return the favor by helping you."

"Sky's right!" Deadlox said. "It's about time we owe you the favor."

She smiled at both of them. "Thanks guys." She gave them a nice pat on the back. (Geez, I wonder how Deadlox's feels about it XP)

While she was doing that, the rest of the boys stared at them.

Jin stepped forward and sighed. "If you guys are-" He grabbed Sky by the shoulder, "Then I'm with you guys to."

Basher stepped forward, grinning widely. "Same here!"

"Count me in!" Owkward said with delight.

Ross started making baby steps towards them, then finally said, "Even though I really don't want to die, I also don't want to miss an opportunity to say I battle a demon girl with an angel right behind me."

"Uhh, ok?" the Angel said slowly.

_I got your guy's back :]_ Sub typed quickly.

Everyone turned to Brotato, but he just crossed his arms, not facing them at all. "Oh no no no, I don't want to die from this!"

Everyone kept staring at him coldly.

The awkward silence got to Brotato, so he finally said, "FINE! I'll help you guys."

The Angel smiled. "Now that's the spirt." She elbowed him gently.

"Whatever, what's the plan?"

Just then, more fire balls started darting towards them. This broke up their group huddle. Everyone jumped out of the way before they got fired up.

"Regroup!" the Angel yelled.

The bat girl chuckled as they run around like mice. "Ahaha, you pesky humans will never give up." She flew down to the ground, searching around the place.

What she doesn't know is that the Angel and the boys where hiding against the wall.

"Ok, what's the plan Angel?" Sky asked.

"Ok" she started. "I need you guys to distract her. Get her to throw fire balls at you, or something. That way, I can sneak up behind her and take her down."

"Well, why can't we tackle her?" Basher asked.

"Like I said, this is my fight. There is a reason why I don't want you guys to fight her and that's because she's too powerful for you guys. You guys should be lucky I even let you guys join along this fight. Anyways, got the plan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now lets-" but she got cut off.

Standing right behind her was the Bat girl, looking more evil as ever. "You can run and hide cousin, but you can't do it forever."

"RUN!" The Angel responded.

All the boys started running for their lives as the Angel flew up in the air.

"Give up fools!" the bat girl yelled. She started making more fire balls, throwing them rapidly at the boys. "You guys just need to learn that I'm much too powerful for you fools."

As the boys where running, Sky yelled to them, "Scatter! She can't get us all when where spilt up."

"Got it!" everyone answerd.

Just as the Bat girl was about to blast them all, all of them split apart, running around like little mice.

"What the?"

The bat girl was about to make separate fire balls, until the Angel jumped on her suddenly, grabbing her by the neck. The Bat girl was slowly floating back to the ground while trying to grasp for air.

"Let me go you BRAT!" the Bat girl yelled while chocking.

"NEVER!"

They both finally landed on the ground. Everyone gathered around them, hoping the Bat girl was done for. Instead, this happened.

"Get off of me!" she yelled with rage!

"Until the day I die I'll get off of you!" The Angel responded.

"*Ugh* Fine! If that's how you're going to be."

The Bat girl raised her arm, blasting the Angel off her back.

"ANGEL!" Everyone yelled.

She hit the wall hard, making a hole in the wall. As she sat there helpless, the Bat girl used her telekinesis powers to lift her up (that will be explained another time).

"Silly girl thought she can save the day." The Bat girl said to her. "What a pity that she couldn't. Now you get to see your friends SUFFER!"

She raised her arms about to blast the boys. Luckily, they all used their swords and blocked the fire ball.

"HA! Is that the best you got?" Owkward yelled.

The Bat girl smirked, "Oh, so you want more? Ok, I can make some arrangements."

She threw the Angel back, making her hit another wall. She then raised both of her arms, making a huge purple flame. It started growing, bigger and bigger.

"This is the end for you fools!" she yelled.

At this point, they knew she was right. There's nothing they can do about it. Everyone hang their heads low, eyes shut. They all accepted their fates now, so they waited. They were all waiting to get hit by the burning flame, but…nothing.

"Is she going to hit us?" Ross asked.

No one responded. Complete silence.

It was awkward silence until the Bat girl yelled something.

"NO! This isn't supposed to happen!"

Everyone opened their eyes slowly. What they saw in front of them was horrifying. There, right in front of their eyes, was Sky and Deadlox, laying on the floor cold.

"NO!" Basher, Ross, Owkward, Brotaato, and Jin screamed.

_Oh my goodness :o_. Sub typed with horror.

Everyone was shocked about what just happened. That is, except for the Angel. She smiled widely when her conscious returned.

"They did it." She whispered.

She slowly got up, not steady at first. Once she regained her balance, she ran towards the boys. She lifted Sky's and Deadlox's heads. She turned to say something to the rest of the boys, until the Bat girl flew back to the ground, stomping hard like a brat.

"NO! I will not fail my job again!" She yelled.

She narrowed her eyes to the Angel, then growled. "It's your time to say goodbye! ALL OF YOU!" She raised her arms to make a bigger flame, but the Angel made some kind of shield to block the burning flame.

"Face it cousin, you failed." The Angel smirked.

She raised her arms and a light blue mist came picking up everyone, leaving the Bat girl behind.

"CURSES!" The Bat girl yelled, waving her fist in the air.

Suddenly, a black/red portal papered. The Bat girl smiled, then jumped into it.

Back to our Angel. She and the rest of the boys where being carried by the light blue mist. She was holding Sky and Deadlox in her arms while everyone is yelling at her.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Jin yelled.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Ross screamed.

"WHAT ARE GOING TO DO ABOUT SKY AND DEADLOX?" Basher screech.

"IS THERE ANY HOPE FOR HUMANITY?" Brotato yelled.

"CALM DOWN!" The Angel finally responded. "Look, we're going back to Minecraftia, ok? I'm going to help them from there."

"If you can that is…" Owkward muttered.

She turned to him, then sighed. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

_OMGERSH! I'm FINALLY done with this chapter! Again, sorry it took so long. Like I said, I had writers block and once I was over it and started writing half of this, I got it again (it wasn't so bad though).Once I got over it, i was going to finish the rest on Friday, but we went out since it was the last day of school and my friend wanted to talk to me all night. THEN I got sick yesterday so I couldn't write that much. FINALLY I was going to post this sooner, but I'm still sick so I had to rest, BUT I FINALLY FINISHED. Sorry if I have any typos as well, I'm really tired, ok? I PROMISE THE LAST CHAPTER WON'T TAKE THAT LONG! WE COOL? Yah, yes? Good._

**_ALSO, HAVE A HAPPY SUMMER :D _**


	10. Chapter 10-The Curse is Lifted

Chapter 10-The Curse is Lifted

Once everyone finally landed in Minecraftia, the Angel laid Deadlox and Sky on the ground gently and put her palm on their foreheads. Her palm's glowed for a while, then stopped. Once she got up, everyone started asking questions.

"Are they ok?" Jin asked.

"Yes. Just a little weak, but not dead." The Angel answered. "I used a spell to make them heal sooner, their just pasted out for now."

"Lets leave them to rest." Owkward suggested.

The Angel replied with a nod. "Lets go.''

A couple of minutes later, Sky woke up, feeling light headed. He moaned as he got up.

"What happened? Where am I?" he said.

As he looked around, he saw Deadlox getting up slowly. Deadlox turned to Sky in shocked.

"Sky, where are we?" he asked him.

Sky observed his surroundings, then responded. "I think we're back in Minecraftia."

"You guys are." Came a voice out of nowhere.

They both turned and saw their friends and the Angel coming towards them. The Angel both helped them up they asked questions.

"I don't remember what happened?" Deadlox asked.

"I wouldn't expect you guys to." She answered. "You see, as my cousin was about to blast all of you, but –" she finished helping up Sky and Deadlox "you 2 sacrificed your selves to save your friends."

They both smiled at each other. "Hey-hey! We did something good for a change." Sky said proudly.

"How about that." Deadlox said softly.

Everyone was all being happy, and stuff, until they saw the sun. The sun was starting to rise from the hills, looking light a bright orange flame peeking out. This disappointed Sky and Deadlox. They both sighed, looking disappointed.

"The sun is coming up…" Deadlox said softly again.

"That means we didn't make it in time." Sky sighed.

There was a long moment of silence. Was this truly it? Are Sky and Deadlox like this forever? HECK NO! Instead, the Angel smiled.

"Not necessarily." She smirked.

Everyone looked at her like crazy. "What do you mean?" they all said at the same time.

The Angel walked over to Sky and Deadlox. "You two sacrificed your life for your friends. That's a good deed you two did. Your guys' deadline might have been on the next full moon, but I think I can make an exception after what you guys did."

Sky's and Deadlox's eyes went wide. "You mean it?" they both said at the same time.

The Angel nodded, then lifted up her arms. White dust started surrounding them, lifting them up in the air. As it circled them, their monsterness (I guess) started disappearing. Deadlox's wings, fangs, scales, and claws disappeared. Sky's Herobrins eyes started going darker, then vanished. When they landed, Sky tried touching the ground, expecting fire to come out of nowhere. But, instead, nothing happened.

They looked at each other smiling, then looked at their friends, and they were smiling as well. All the boys gathered around, cheering like men. As they cheered, the Angel was watching them, smiling proudly. She was about to leave, until everyone surrounded her, smiling.

"What?" she asked.

Sky and Deadlox stepped forward, looking nervous. Sky finally said, "Uhh, we would just like to say thanks for helping us. If it weren't for you, we would lose probably all our friends. Thank you again."

The Angel smiled and opened her arms. Sky and Deadlox both went in for the hug. Once they were done, Deadlox was blushing hard.

Ross whisperd to Deadlox, "So, you likey her?"

Deadlox turned to him in shook. "I-I-how?"

"Shh, don't worry-" he patted Deadlox on the back "I won't tell."

The Angel said, "Well, I should get going now. May the angels guide you always." She made a peace sigh moving from left to right.

She started flying to the sky until Basher said, "Hey wait, we never learned your name yet."

"Yah, what is your name?" Owkward said.

She smiled and answered. "Well, my name is-"

**THE END**

**_Thank you guys for reading this. All the reviews, follows, and favorites made my day. Thank you once again. _**

**_And as always, Rebel on my Rebellions :)_**


	11. Chapter 11-PLEASE READ ME

**Hey my Rebellions, its Rebel here (Well who else would it be?)**

**Thanks again for liking my stories, it really means a lot. I know I say that a lot but, come on. You guys are writers, when you get, AT LEAST, one review, it makes you feel good. Right? Doesn't it? No! Well, then I must be the only one.**

**ANY WHO, OFF TOPIC.**

**I'm going to make another Minecraft story, but I need your guys help.**

**Please go check out my story (Well it's more of an announcement story)**

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**And yes, that's what I'm calling it.**

**All the information is in that 'Announcement Story' so please go check that out.**

**Anyways, Rebel on guys ;)**


End file.
